


A Walk in the Forest

by XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX)



Series: Reincarnated Falls After Dark [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill does what Bill does, Feelings, Hallucinations, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe? These boys aren't clear, Modern AU, One sided relationships?, Oral Sex, Past setting fic, Reincarnated Bill Cipher, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, Stan gets himself into trouble, Stanley has some idea what he wants, Though Stanford is just mentioned briefly, Young Stan Twins, mild sexuality crisis, threatened violence toward gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIntensity_FallsX/pseuds/XIntensity_After_DarkX
Summary: Stanley Pines needs some exhibits for his newest get rich quick scheme. He leaves Bill Cipher behind to go find something of interest in the nearby woods as an attraction, but winds up in trouble when he wanders into the wrong clearing.This story is part of a more adult collection of completely optional stories for my Reincarnated Falls AU where Stanley Pines arrives at Gravity Falls first with Bill Cipher in tow.





	A Walk in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is part of my Reincarnated Falls AU series- but not an integral part of the story. This, and others posted under this name, are fully optional reads of adult subject matter. I wanted Reincarnated Falls to remain rated T, so here we have this small off shoot of stories that are not T. You can read them or not read them, and it will not have an effect on the regular series. There may be more character and relationship explorations on a different level in these stories that I could not fit in to the regular series.
> 
> This story takes place roughly three years before the main fic series begins, making Stanley and Bill around 22 years old. 
> 
> As always, Bill in this story is reincarnated from his triangle self. He has all of his powers, and all of the issues that come with being an ultra powered being who thinks he's probably human.

Some three years prior-

"Are you going to do anything with the wallpaper?" Bill looked up at the peeling designs, hanging down like ribbons as they scraped the floor. "It's pretty sad."

"I don't know." Stan shrugged a shoulder. "I'm running a creepy Knick knack house here. A regular side show attraction of yesterday. Does the paper even matter? Or is it one of those ambivalence things?"

"The word you're looking for is ambiance. And yeah, it does. At least rip the droopy bits off!"

"You're starting to sound like Sixer." He grumbled and stared hard at a dust pile on the floor. Bill's face suddenly flooded his vision as the other man twisted himself to be directly in Stanley's line of sight. He flinched and his arms pinwheeled. "Wha—whoa! Don't do that to a guy, geez! Do you always gotta be surprising me like that?!"

"What's a Sixer?"

"Nothing. He's nothing." Stanley pulled away from Bill and set his hand on the unfinished counter. He kept his back turned from Bill, and ran a hand down his face "It's nothing." 

"Aw, did you have an ex-boyfriend you're not telling me about?" Bill wrapped his arms around Stanley from behind. "Tell your old pal Bill all about it!"

"Bill, for the last time. I'm not in to guys. I’m not into the whole... same anatomy thing. It's not like I can't appreciate another man being attractive or whatever, but... eh. It doesn't do anything for me." Stanley pushed his hands away, and turned around to look at him.

"Not even me?" He asked and propped himself against the bar, stretching out languidly with one leg fully extended and a hand on his hip.

"Do you have tits? No. You're pretty flat there. I like women, Bill."

"How do you know I have don't have tits? You've never even looked. Go ahead, see for yourself!"

With a hard sigh, Stanley reached out and put his hand right on top of Bill's chest, over his nipple. To be certain, he pressed down enough to jar him out of his stance. For good measure, he rubbed his hand up and down. "No tits, no Stanley. "

"Ow. Rough hands, Stanley. But I kinda liked it." Bill rubbed his chest. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll find someone who wants all of this." He gestured up and down his body and grinned.

"In this town?" Stanley shook his head. "Good luck. Buncha rubes, mostly. I don't think either one of us is going to get a good date any time soon. I mean, by all means, try. It sucks being lonely. I just don't think you're going to get much of a challenge any time soon."

"I don't know, maybe I want rube. I'm kind of over con artists and slick pieces of shit." Bill ground the toe of his shoe into the floor. "I... I don't know. Well, it's not important anyway. Do you want to work on anything specific for the Murder Hut today?"

"Uh, the name." Stanley scowled. "That's just a place holder. Do you think you'll be okay here for a few hours alone? I need to see if I can find some more weird stuff in the forest. Those gnomes from last week inspired the whole Murder Hut theme, and they can't be the only weird thing in the forest."

"Uh huh. Say, Jersey boy, how good are you with nature?" Bill folded his arms across his chest, watching him closely. 

"Plenty good enough." Stanley frowned at him. "Why, since when are you Ranger Rick? You were the one those gnomes wanted to marry last week. You got yourself into that one all by yourself."

"Please, those gnomes wouldn't take no for an answer." Bill shrugged. "And... I know how to survive in the woods just fine because of my last foster dad, so... don't be too surprised. But if you want to go and try and find something, go ahead- but be careful. There's something really off about those woods. ...You uh, you won't be too long... right? Just an hour or so?" He looked to Stanley through his lashes, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, I'll be back in like two hours tops. No big deal. I promise I will be back. I know you don't have your phone hooked up yet, but if you don't hear from me in two hours, come find me. I'm heading west, not far from our gnome encounter."

Bill nodded and reached over to grab Stanley's wrist. He looked to him with a desperate stare, worrying his plump bottom lip in his teeth.

"Bill-" Stanley's voice went soft. He drew him in for a hug. "Hey. I'm going to come back. I'd want you to come with me, but I really need you to concentrate on a name. You're great at coming up with them. Besides, we're always together. It'll be good to have a few... a  _few_ , Bill... hours apart. Okay?" He felt Bill's arms tighten around him, and then slowly, they loosened.

"Yeah." His voice was small. "Yeah. And you're right. I know you're going to come back. All your stuff's here!"

"See?" Stanley let him go and nudged him in the side. "I'll be back."

-

"Ugh." Stanley swiped an arm across his brow, brushing the sweat off. "When did hiking get so hard and stupid." He frowned. The grass was up to his knees until up ahead in a small forest clearing. A large rock in the middle called his name. "Good place for a break." He nodded and started right for it. The more he went in to the clearing, the thicker the air became. There were several hot pink four blossomed flowers peeking up over the grass. As he brushed against them, they streaked across his jeans and left pollen in their wake. They smelled sickeningly sweet, the breeze picking up the scent and carrying it up to him. He waved in front of his face to try and break up the heady scent as he walked toward the rock. There were no insects, birds, animals- nothing. He paused to listen, but everything sounded silent. Sweat began to pour down his neck.

"Shit." He unzipped his coat, tying it around his waist. His tee shirt was soon sticking to him and his legs were heavier than they should have been given what he walked. He made it to a large, flat rock in the middle of the clearing, dragging himself on top of it. He laid down, soaking up the cool surface. He brought his phone out, wanting to take a picture of the odd clearing to show Bill later on. His fingers moved sloppily around the screen, and brought up a picture of Bill by mistake. "Whoops. Hi Bill. Er... ugh. You're not here. Wish you... you were though. You probably wouldn't even be affected by this. Knowing you. Knowing... knowing." He sat his phone on the rock beside him, the picture of Bill still on the screen. Every breath he took was laden with the sweet scent. He looked up at the afternoon sky, and licked at his dry lips. The blue and the clouds seemed to swarm and swirl, vanishing in and out of his sight. "Ah... Everything... everything is so funny. Why... why... why so funny." He threw his arm over his eyes, feeling the heat spread down his body and pooling in his groin. His eyes widened at how hard he suddenly felt, and how uncomfortable his jeans were at the current moment. The drag and the pressure made him nearly whimper.

He rocked his hips, trying to find relief. He covered his mouth with his arm, trapping a wail before it could escape. "Nnngh. Not here." Stanley moaned into the flesh and let his arms flop uselessly to the side. He brought his legs up to try and get a better bearing on the rock, only to have the heels of his shoes skitter on the smooth surface. 

Some of the pollen smeared all over his jeans seemed to slide up the material, joined by more of it in the air. Together, they swirled and shifted in front of Stanley's hazy eyes until they resembled Bill. Bill with an odd pink tint to his brown skin, and vaguely see through. He squinted hard at the see-through hand on his cheek. "You're... you're not Bill." His tongue lolled around in his mouth, tripping clumsily over the words. "You're... Are you Bill?" 

A finger was pressed to his lips. The being was on him, laying kisses down his neck. It was not Bill. Bill would never want him silent. Stanley waved his hands through the image, and it dissipated instantly. The pollen settled down on the rocks, and the Bill projection was gone. He frowned. How did that happen? He felt around on the rock for his phone, only to knock it to the ground. A frustrated noise escaped his throat. He needed to call the police. Bill couldn't help him. He had no idea where he was, and even if the service was hooked up to his phone, how would he describe where he was?

_Bill._

The kisses were nice, the lips left a nice trail which he traced lopsidedly. Thoughts of escaping slowly slid out of his mind. If it were the  _real_ Bill, it would not have been so nice. He imagined Bill to be wild, racing his sharp finger nails down his arms and over his chest, raising little red lines that made his breath hitch in his throat. It felt good in his mind, so he replicated it and ran his fingers over his skin. His own nails were blunt, but pretending it was Bill instead was far too easy.

His mouth would be going a mile a minute, whether talking or on his neck. Bill was an asshole, he'd suck marks on him, fully knowing Stanley would have to cover them up with collared shirts. "Suck on somethin' else, be useful for a change." He groused out and felt his lips buck at the thought. He popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down. The Bill in his thoughts gave him a shit eating grin, the one that usually followed some remark that made Stanley want to punch him. In his fantasy, he wasted no time. Mounds of Bill's curly hair would scrape against him as he moved lower on Stanley's body, teasing his sensitive skin.

He groaned out, his fingernails scratching the rock surface. It was so real, every sensation he imagined danced right over his skin as if it was just a breath's distance away. Bill's hands were on his hips now, squeezing them. From their discussions, he remembered Bill saying he liked women with full hips. He liked to grab them, squeeze them, pull a woman toward him by them. Hopefully his fantasy version wasn't disappointed in his lack of them. The topic never came up, and Stanley found himself feeling oddly relieved. They both had other things to worry about. Bill would waste no time in teasing him whether it was real or not, as apparently fantasy imitated life and there was a tongue on his jeans, mouthing his erection right through the material. Stanley gave a whine of protest at the thought, but Bill did not seem to care- making a show of sliding his tongue over his trapped erection.

Stanley's fingers made short work of his zipper, and then pushed his pants and boxers down past his hips. He spit into his hand and grabbed his erection quickly. Bill's mouth would be much better; hot and wet instead of nearly dry like his hand. He'd take his time, rather than Stanley's quick and to the point strokes. Once in a while, Bill flicked a non-human tongue over his length. Sometimes he saw Bill lick his lips with a skinny, black forked tongue. He questioned his sanity at first, but he was beginning to see it more and more. He imagined the sensation to be super light, a near maddening touch to aching flesh that sent him over the edge in its furious movements. He came hard into his hand, with a sharp, heavy gasp, and what may have been Bill's name ghosting over his lips.

He remained on the rock, laying there as his breathing slowly calmed down. Eventually, he took the tissues from his pocket to clean himself off. He was in the process of zipping his pants up when he noticed the pollen was back around by his ankles. It nearly covered his feet and was beginning to turn into a moss like substance. "The hell..." He leaned over to try and wipe it off him, only to find it rapidly multiplying over his hand. "Wh-wha? Come on, get off!" He tried wiping it off on the rock, only to find none of it sticking to the surface.

"Hey! What gives?!" While he was fighting with the pollen on his hand, he missed the creeping vine up his leg. When another lashed out and caught his other arm, and pulled him down back on to the rock. "Damn it! Let me go! LET ME GO!" The words were drowned out in the heavy air, thick vines began to block off the entrance to the clearing.

-

"Well well well, look at that. Come crawling back to be our Queen, eh?" Jeff asked as he gazed up at Bill.

Bill's piercing yellow stare bore a hole into Jeff. Stanley was gone for far too long, and Jeff was not moving nearly as fast as he wanted. The gnome rocked back and forth on his feet, grinning from ear to ear. "No." He scowled. "I need answers. I need them now. You're going to give them to me."

"I've got answers for a Queen, but not for strangers. Sorry, toots!" As soon as the words left Jeff's mouth, black tentacles full of copies of Bill's eye rose up from the ground by his feet. They engulfed his small body and pushed him up into the air until he was eye level with Bill. He squirmed in the mass, trying desperately to kick through. "Wh... what is this?! Why are there so many eyes?! Why are they all looking at me?!"

His eye focused in on the gnome, staring unblinkingly into his frightened face. "Where's Stanley Pines? Tell me or I'll add  _gnome_ to the list of things I've devoured whole."

"Wh-what? Who-"

"The guy with the leaf blower from last week." He gritted his teeth. "You know im'. Don't pretend."

"Oh him? Yeah. I s-saw him. He went over to the clearing of no return. It's just over the hill."

"Why's it called that?!" He grabbed the strap of Jeff's overalls and pulled him closer.

"There's a m-monster in there. It lures victims in with delightfully distracting pollen and then it closes up like some carnivorous plant! They're nothing but a memory real quick after that. We lost a couple of gnomes to it. Y-you'd better hurry!" The tentacles around Jeff immediately vanished, dropping him to the ground. Bill heard him spout off complaints about the fall, but he did not bother to turn around. His feet flew over the ground, going faster than he had ever run before. Up ahead, he saw a mass of vines. Bright blue flames leapt around his hand, and flew from his fingers. They set the vines a blaze, making room enough for him to break on in.

Once inside, he slowed to a stop. Hot pink flowers were everywhere, hanging from vines, sprouting around by his feet, and then leaping up from the grass. Wails from the damage he caused filled the mostly closed in area. The vines that were singed from the fire quaked and quivered. Some of them lashed out at him, slicing the skin on his arms and back. He shot fire behind him, but did no more to stop them. "Stanley!" Bill called out, pushing further in. 

He spotted a rock covered in moss and flowers, where a human shape may have been hidden beneath it. A glutaral growl leapt from his throat. He ran straight for it, only to find himself facing a pollen formed version of himself. He supposed if it were any other time, he would have been curious about why the creature picked his own image to imitate, but it was not the time. "Outta my way, me!" He slashed his hand through his double, and it instantly reformed.

" _That is my dinner._ " The creature reached out to grab Bill's shoulder.

Blue fire engulfed Bill. It ignited the pollen and consumed the creature in front of him. It wailed as it burned, grasping at the ground and spreading the fire for him. He kicked through the pollen, sending flaming bits everywhere they reached. The fire took quickly to the plant material, spreading with each step he took. " _He_  is my friend." He reached the rock with no more resistance, digging his fingers into the moss. He shredded it quickly, relieved to see Stanley's face. He placed his hand above Stanley's nose and mouth, feeling light breath hit his skin. "Don't worry, I've got you." He made short work of the rest of the moss. His clothing was largely intact, with burns going up his jeans and some stains on his shirt from where it started to try and dissolve him. Bill's hands went to Stanley's shoulders and shook him. "Hey—hey. Stanley. Rise n' shine. It's your old pal Bill."

Stanley's eye lids fluttered. He groaned out and put his hand on Bill's face. "You... you're real I think." His words slurred out. With some help, he was sitting on the stone. "My phone. I don't think I have it. I don't... know."

"Hey, hey you know what we should do?" He placed his hands on Stanley's face to keep him focused. "I'm going to give you a piggy back ride- as you can't walk, and I need to get you out of this blue inferno." He turned around, and leaned back enough so Stanley was able to climb on him. It was a clumsy grasp as thick arms pawed at him to keep hold. Once they were out, he turned to look at the flaming wreck of what ensnared Stanley. The blue fire died down to smoldering embers, leaving behind nothing but ruined plants and charred black flowers. "Good." He hoisted Stanley's drooping legs up, keeping them by his waist. "Let's go home."

-

Hours later, Stanley's speech was back to normal. He watched Bill set a glass of water down on the coffee table next to the couch. "Hey. Thanks for rescuing me back there. I owe ya."

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Eh. Physically, fine. Everything wore off. Mentally? Stupid. I feel stupid, Bill. I shouldn't have fallen for such a stupid, cheap trick." He shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't even consider that it was too good to be true, and yet I went in anyway because I wanted to sit down. I could have died! ...Did you manage to grab my phone at all?"

"No, I didn't see it." He sat down on the couch, next to Stanley. "M'sorry. But I do have a whole list of names I made while you were gone. They're pretty great if I do say so myself."

Stanley grinned at him. "I knew you could do it! And... Nah... it's alright about the phone. I needed a new one anyway. I... I think that's why it mimicked you. I was trying to take a picture of what I was seeing, and I brought up a picture of you by mistake. It... it tried to seduce me as you. I wasn't buying it though."

"Oh?" Bill's eye was wide.

"Yeah, it wasn't obnoxious as you. Clearly a cheap knock off. Didn't fool me for a second." He nudged him in the side and grinned. "I guess that's how it traps people. With sexy pollen, or something."

"If... if it didn't fool you, then why did you get stuck there?"

Stanley's face turned a bright red. "The pollen stuff er... Well, it gets to you after a while. I had to take care of some business. After I was done, I couldn't get off that rock if I wanted to. Bill... what the hell kind of town... forest... potential hell mouth is this?"

"I don't know, Stanley. We really have to be careful. I don't think this is as whimsical of a place as either one of us initially thought. As long as we stick together though, we'll be alright." He handed Stanley the glass of water. "Drink. You need to hydrate after all of that."

Stanley drank the entire glass, putting it down on the table. "Yeah, yeah. ...Hey. Bill. Could I ask you for one more favor?"

"Sure, Stanley. What do you need?"

"Kiss me. I... I need to know something." 

Bill's eye widened. He stared at Stanley's serious face, and felt his face heat up. He slid one long leg over Stanley's lap, sitting down on him. "Are you sure?"

Stanley nodded. His hands wavered in the air before they settled on Bill's hips. "Yeah. I gotta know."

With a slight nod, Bill moved in and kissed Stanley full on the lips. They remained in the kiss for a good while, Bill being the first to move away. He gave Stanley a cautious look. "Did I give you the right information?"

"Yeah, I ah... I guess that settles my question. I needed to know if I could like... if I ever got over wanting women, if I could... I mean, you'd be like, the first guy I'd go to."

"The no boobs thing is killing it for you, huh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just... I like the feeling of breasts. I mean, you know. You've had girlfriends. So... you know." Stanley rubbed the back of his neck. "Are... are we still okay?"

"Yeah, no shame in losing out to boobs. Of  _course_  we are okay. I wasn't holding on to some sort of hope you'd be into me all of a sudden. That and kissing you was kind of weird. Like, you're... I don't know, too close to me somehow. For all of my joking, I don't... I don't think I want a more 'romantic' relationship with you. This really changes nothing. We're just friends. Except I'm not getting up. You're warm and comfortable. I'm not even sorry." He draped himself over Stanley, resting his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Kissing you was downright unnatural too."

"But was it  _super_ natural?" He felt Bill grinning against his neck.

 "Shut up, Bill." He sat in the soft light of the living room, noting how Bill fell quickly asleep. As he listened to the sounds of his rhythmic breathing puffing out against his neck, he let out a small sigh. " _Just friends_. Right."

End


End file.
